


For Him.

by SoggyPosterior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance thinks too much, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Songfic, also rlly gay, take my shitty writing with a grain of salt it's been a minute since i last wrote, this is egh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoggyPosterior/pseuds/SoggyPosterior
Summary: "You don't have to say I love you to say I love youForget all the shooting stars and all the silver moonsWe've been making shades of purple out of red and blueSickeningly sweet like honey, don't need moneyAll I need is you"Keith pines over Lance, and tries to show his affection through material items.Lance is oblivious, and only wants Keith.





	

Keith didn’t have to say it to mean it. He wanted to show the Blue Paladin his love in other ways, without having to actually admit he’d fallen for the pretentious idiot. He didn’t have to tell Lance to let the cute boy know that he was cared for. He didn’t have to say “I love you” to mean “I love you.”

So he’d taken to sneaking gifts for the other.

It’d started simple- buying Lance weird alien skincare, beauty products from different space malls Coran would take them by - that Keith knew Lance enjoyed. The Red Paladin had taken to sneaking the products into Lance’s room, certain to make sure he wasn’t caught. However, after an unfortunate incident involving a boiled rash, high pitched screaming, and a piss Lance screaming about how,’“whoever put this gross shit with his facemasks was going to pay for his cosmetic surgery, if his “beautiful” face needed it when they got back to Earth!’ 

(After that tirade, Lance had stomped a slipper clad foot to the ground, and Keith regrettably had to admit just how deep in he was, after finding the other cute even with angry boils covering his face.)

From there it’d just gotten worse. Stuffed animals, weird alien artifacts, pretty rocks- if you could name it, Keith had used Allura’s money to buy it. Lance, always oblivious, still hadn’t noticed that it was Keith giving him the things- whereas the rest of the team had, and had teased particularly hard when Lance had emerged from his room one day with a blue lion printed blanket.

Still, Keith needed to think of something better, to show the stupid ex-cargo pilot how much he loved him, even though he didn’t want Lance to know it was him- despite the little part of him that desperately wanted the other boy to reciprocate his affections. So, to think, as he usually did at night while the other Paladins were in bed, Keith went to the observatory of the castle to look out into the vastness of space. Who he hadn’t expected to see there was Lance; who at this time was usually getting his beauty sleep.

So of course, as he entered the observatory, Lance was there, already inspecting the shooting stars and silvery moons of nearby planets.

His teammate turned to look at him- eyes wide, meeting Keith’s own violet ones.

“What are you doing here?”

Fuck, way to go Keith. He hadn’t meant to sound hostile.

Lance turned from the other, surprisingly seeming to avoid conflict with mullet boy for  
Once.

“Just… Thinking about stuff.” The boy took in a shaky breath, staring into the sky as he let it all loose. “I’m... not a useful Paladin, and I’m having feelings in space, I just wish I could call my mom, talk to someone who really cares-”

“You have us,” Keith interrupted, taking a seat next to Lance, as he began rambling. “We’re like your space family- we care about you, I mean, I definitely do? The rest of the team does too, y’know? I mean I brought you shit to try and show i-”

“You got all that for me? You almost ruined my skin at first dude!” Blue eyes shown bright, smiling through a fake frown.

“Oh fuck, shit, didn’t mean to say that, I didn’t know it was bad for human skin- half that stuff’s in Galran, I don’t speak Alien-”

Lance let out a nervous chuckle, slender hands taking hold of Keith’s pale face, as he pulled the other boy forward to press their lips together, and all Keith could register was that holy shit, Lance’s lips were soft, he must use lip scrub, why didn’t he think to buy Lance lip scrub?

The two melded together, creating a hazy purple kind of love.

After a few moments of messy kissing, slightly bruised and swollen lips parted, puffs of air making their way between them.

“You realize you didn’t have to get me stuff like that to show you cared?” The Blue Paladin took the Red’s hand into his own, smiling at the other. “You could’ve just said you liked me, I don’t need all this stuff… Just…”

Lance laid his head on Keith’s shoulder, as they held each other, and Lance’s unspoken words hung in the air, bringing a fluttering to Keith’s heart.  
“All I need is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> @Alex Keith's mullet is a vital part of EVERY Voltron fic.


End file.
